Many common optical inspection systems generate images of a sample. A typical inspection system can form an image in which a specified depth within the sample is sharply in focus, while depths away from the specified depths are blurred due to defocus. A confocal inspection system can attenuate, rather than blur, depths away from the specified depth, so that the confocal system can produce images of a single plane at the specified depth within the sample.